1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting diode devices, and more particularly, to a method and device for controlling power of an active matrix organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device of a mobile terminal may be one of a liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel, and organic light emitting display.
The organic light emitting display of the display device of the mobile terminal uses an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, an OLED) that generates light while coupling electrons and holes in an organic material layer when a current flows to a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic thin film. Such an OLED is classified into a passive matrix organic light-emitting diode (a PMOLED) and an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (an AMOLED). The PMOLED uses a line driving method in which an entire line of devices is driven to emit light at one time. The AMOLED uses a method in which each light emitting element is individually driven to emit light. The light emitting element (i.e., pixel) includes a red (R) OLED element for emitting red color light, green (G) OLED element for emitting green color light, and blue (B) OLED element for emitting blue color light. The light emitting element can express a desired color by mixing light of the three colors from the corresponding light emitting elements.
The AMOLED is widely used in various fields such as a mobile communication terminal, personal digital assistant (PDA), and Moving Picture Experts Group layer-3 (MP3) player due to various advantages such as excellent color reproducibility, thickness, quick response speed, large viewing angle, and high contrast ratio. However, in order to display a bright color, the AMOLED drives all R, G, and B OLEDS and thus when displaying an image (for example, an image including a large quantity of white color) in which an occupying ratio of a bright color is high, power consumption quickly increases.